ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Angel Greene
|perks = Educated |derived = Health Points: 500 Damage Threshold: 20 (+5 against melee and unarmed)}} Angel Greene, born 03.04 the year 2219 and taken from her parents at birth, was a Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel Chapter in The Capital Wasteland. She's known for being the spiritual mother and mentor to Sigvart Knoxon as well as being the greatest soldier the Capital Wasteland Chapter ever had. She was killed by Sigvart Knoxon, who would later be known as The Demon of The Wastes, in Operation WarClaw. Background (WIP) Angel was born the year 2219 in the Capital Wasteland. No one knows where she was born and she was taken from her parents from birth. She grew up in the Capital Wasteland Chapter of The Brotherhood of Steel. After her initiation test at the age of 16, she was assigned to become a Knight Initiate. She was a savant in her own right, and quickly became an official knight. Due to her constant training and martial arts experimenting, she became a Paladin quite fast. When she was 20 years old, she formed a Brotherhood Unit called The Angels. In the year 2240, she encountered a young Enclave child soldier and defeated him, his comrades and his officer in battle. She didn't feel that it was right to kill a child, and instead she brought him to The Citadel where the young Child Soldier was questioned and even tortured. She managed to make the torturing stop and she eventually convinced the higher ups to make the young soldier a Brotherhood initiate. This young child soldier was Sigvart Knoxon. The Road To Death (WIP) When Sigvart in the year 2267 became one of the Paladins in The Brotherhood, she wanted him to join The Angels Unit. Sigvart was the youngest member of the unit and she served as his mentor. They grew an apprentice-master bond and served together for ten years. But in the year 2277, she was sent on a top-secret mission, thus Sigvart gained leadership of the unit. The Brotherhood had already sent scouts to the long lost land of Europe, and in the region of France, there was a fascist empire rising, seeking to create yet another apocalypse. But this apocalypse was one that would destroy everything but the empire, opening room for the empire to conquer the world with ease in the future. This wasn't what The Brotherhood cared about, they cared about weapon schematics for a massive walking AI that could carry nuclear weapons and launch them to anywhere on the planet without being spotted on the radar, meanwhile being more than capable of fighting infantry. They wanted this weapon in order to gain a superpower status in the wastes. Thus, Angel was sent to recover the schematics through whatever means necessary. WORK IN PROGRESS Personality Karma: Very Good Angel Greene was generally a calm and kind woman who cared for her enemies equaly much as her allies. She believed that soldiers were tools for post-war nations world-wide just like the pre-war nations before the Great War. She wanted a nation where soldiers were respected and honored, a cause which her apprentice Sigvart Knoxon, took further than she would have wished. Angel lived with the urge to fight, believing herself unable to lead a normal life in society, she felt that she needed the battlefield. Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:SigvartTheDemon